


Not everything is what seems.

by 2HappyHawaii2



Category: Free!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Surf/ C.I.A agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2HappyHawaii2/pseuds/2HappyHawaii2
Summary: what a hawaiian boy and a C.I.A agent have in commum?





	1. What could have been...

**Author's Note:**

> HII!  
> It's my first time writing for FREE!, so i'm stepping out of my confort zone here!  
> I really hope you guys enjoy as much i enjoyed writing!  
> Please be gentle with me! hehe!  
> And english it's not my first language, so any mistake please forgive me!  
> So no more buts, enjoy!
> 
> I'M OUT!  
> ALOHA- HAPPY HAWAII!

The sky was more clear than a tourmaline,birds chirping, a perfect day for a certain family to go to the beach.  
Waikiki beach was the vacation spot of the Nanase family, the palm trees blowing softly, the gentle breeze passing through you body conforting you, the beauty of the waves breaking on the sand...  
For a particular little boy this place was your secret heaven, his eyes shines more than a star, admiring the ocean in front of him, looking the mix of colors that this particular sea brings to life...  
Nanase Haruka was in awe, was the first time he was in contact with the salt water, and the raven boy could not express the felling that bursts inside him, was like love at first sigth...  
\- Haru Dear, let's go to the ocean? - Haru´s mother ask tenderly, sharing the deep conection with the sea as your son.  
The gentle voice broke the trance, and the Haru obliged more than happy.  
Haru floats basking on the sunlight, watching the deep blue of the hawaiian sky, not a single cloud, just harmony...  
Whoever the universe changes quite fast, and theres is nothing what we can do, that what happenned with our little boy, he bumped his head with something, felling the pain of the impact he looks for the source and he sees the most bright green eyes, that put the emerald to shame...  
\- I... sor... sorry... – The unknow child said, must be the same age, crying, with puff eyes, and red eyes...  
Haru instantly wanted to help the other kid,he realized that he was close to the sand, and helped the green eyed boy out of the sea, holding his hand.  
\- Are you ok? – Asked Haru quietly.  
\- I... i... I’m fine - Sobbing, he tried do answer.  
A few minutes passed in silence, each other basking on the peacefulness of the unique sound of the beach, trying to calm down, until Haru’s mother appear distressed, along with the father equalled worried:  
\- Haruka! Dear, please do not vanish like that please – Said the mother hugging her child.  
\- I’m fine mom, i wanted to help him – Replied Haru calm.  
And then she saw the litlle green eyed boy with and immediately got worried  
\- Oh dear, are you ok, where’s your parentes,what is you name? – Questioned Sayaka nanase.  
\- Ma... Makoto, i don’t know where they are – Tears was starting to fall again, Makoto tried to be Strong, but he was affraid.  
\- That’s ok dear, we’ll find them – Sayaka said gently.  
So the four of them went to the police station, Haru never leting go of Makoto’s hand, there they explaneid the occured, and waited until Makoto’s parents arrives...  
The quartet set quietly until they heard a very distressed woman, with the same sand hair as her son, talking to the police officer, along with her husband.  
When Makoto heard his mother voice, he ran and hugged her.  
\- Makoto! – The relief in Mrs.Tachibana face was clear, the felling of her child in her arms nothing could be compared, safety and warmth...  
And just like that, started one friendship that was unbreakable, a bond that began through the ocean...  
Makoto e Haruka grew up together, going to the same school, sharing a confartable routine, watching sunsets together, easly undestanding one another, but the fate wasn’t let this peace extend,because one day after one year the have known each other, Makoto said something that would change them forever...  
\- Haru-chan, i’m going to Tokyo... – His eyes shining remorsefully,hiding the sadness and emptiness that became his heart.   
And Haru’s world became cold and dull, in seconds...


	2. Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys!  
> Here we go, another chapter!!  
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I'm out!  
> Aloha - Happy Hawaii!

Haru’s life was never the same, he was on auto-pilot, just living, going to school, and the last thing he would do at the end of the day was to go to the beach, remembering the first time hem met Makoto, how he life changed from that fatidic day...

The wind blows at his face, the gentle and soft breeze bring back memories of the past, like was one hundred years ago, he sat at the sand, his eyes without focus, just losing himself it thoughs...

After a few minutes, he entered the ocean, the blue liquid hugging him softly, like he was whispering that everything will be alright, that their conection could not be broken, and would never leave him.

He watchs the sky turns black slowly, the clouds passing by...  
But in another city, one emerald little boy, walked by himself on the big city of Tokyo, all the lights making him remember the starred sky in his homeland, and of course Haru-chan, he asked himself everyday how the bue eyed boy was ok...  
He entered at his home, and was greeted by his parents,giving him a warm hug...  
The years passes by rather slow for both boys, with the promess to see each other again, a promess that they they make everyday, Haru looking at ocean ad Makoto lookig at the sky...

Ten years later a sand haired boy, in Washington,DC at the C.I.A HQ, was the youngest man to be promoted to a C.I.A agent... 

\- Tachibana, we have a new mission for you, the leader of a cartel drug is in Hawaii, you need to go there avaluete the situation, your flight leaves tomorrow by 4h30 a.m - His superior said.

Makoto went rigid, he could not believe his ears, he was going back home, see Haruka... but a what cost? this could be a suicidal mission, if he did something wrog... con uld be lethal... And even more to Haru-chan...

\- Yes, sir! - Replied the emerald eyed young man.

\- dismissed - Just like that his superior resumed reading his documents.

Makoto went home in esctasy, after long ten years he would see Haru again, the blue eyed boy would forgive him? because he left him? this thoughs clouded Makoto's mind,  
he didn't realized that he arrived home, he opened the door and was greeted by a chocolate lab, wagging happily her tail and liking him all over his face...

\- Choco! I missed you too girl! - laughing, rubbing her belly...

After the warm reunion, the sand haired boy went pack his clothes, he needed to be read soon, it's was already midnight, he had four hours intilhe lifes changes forever, and the count down begins....

Later at Tachibana household, he needs to leave Choco at his parents house, so when he knocked at the dor, he was immediatly greeted by his simblings,

\- Big brother! - The twins shouted.

\- Ran,Ren!! - He hugged them, for a long period, the twins became worried.

\- Are you alright big brother? - Ran asked, looking into his eyes.

\- I.... I'm fine guys - He smilled despite himself.

After that, choco started attack with liking and wagging her tail, and Makoto took this opportunity to talk to his parents.

\- Mom, dad, thank you for taking care of Choco.

\- There's no problem Dear - Makoto mom's answered tenderly.

Later, after the goodbyes, the green eyed boy went straight to the airport, on the departure lounge Makoto plead that he could let the past behind and have a new future, and started when the flight took of...

By arriving at Hawaii, it was noon, the sun having no mercy,shining like he was supost too, Makoto went to the booked hotel, he could feel al the memories flouding back, like a movie, he did the check-in, and layed down resting, later he would go to his favorite spot, Waikiki beach, hoping that a certain someone would be there.

It was four p.m when Makoto woke up, and took a shower, getting read for the most waited moment of his life...

He left the hotel, and walked a short distance to the beach, observing the palms tree, the salt smell of the sea, the unique vivid colour, like a blue and green mix, the familiar path that he did everyday with Haru...

But what he wasn't expecting was to see a advertising with haru, the prodigy surfer, representig Hawaii on the surf championship....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey there!  
> I reallu hoping that you guys are enjoying the fic!!  
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> See ya!!
> 
> I'm out!
> 
> Aloha - Happy HawaiiS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeys guuys, here we go!  
> Another chapter!!!  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> I'm out!
> 
> Aloha - Happy Hawaii!

Makoto was speechless, he never expected that the blue eyed boy would became a professional surfer....  
His mind was processing the news, he stayed there looking at Haru's picture, and what called his attetion the most was the tradicional Polynesian tattoos covering Haru's torso and arms...

Haru looked so beautiful, Makoto think to himself, wandering if he gonna have the courage to talk to his childhold friend, he couldn't risk Haru's life like this, his job was far to dangerous, and mainly now, because he nedeed to go undecover for this mission...  
He must have focus, any mistakes...

Makoto shaked his head and started walking again,his thoughs was becaming to gloomy, so he went to his favorite coffee shop, hoping that still exists and for his surprise the familiar building was there, " Hawaiian Style Coffee Shop" signpost blinking like he never left, innocently.... 

He entered, and the antique bell rang,revealing his presence, and just like that the fresh smell of coffee and vanilla assault his nostril, making him have flashbacks of him and haru,the used to go to this place everyday... \- Hi, could i have a latte please? - The sand haired boy asked politely, smilling... \- Sure, one moment - The cashier replied smilling too. Makoto went to his table, on the corner, and waited for his order to arrive, lost in thoughs, just watching the birds flying by the window, his peace would end soon, because tomorrow he would start his mission...

But trainig on a beach far away,part of the circuit of the championship, pipe line, Nanase Haruka surfs flawless,enjoying his contact with the ocean, felling the water alive, like is talking to him, basking on the sunlight, he skin enjoying the refreshment of the salt water...

Haru receives the signal to take a break and went to the sand, to talk to his coach...

\- Haruka! you're doing amazing, perfectly, please let keep like that - Sasabe tells griniing...

\- Thank you, yes, sir.... - Haru replied quietly.

The day of trainning passed rather quickly for Haru's taste, he wanted to stay more on the ocean, but would be dangerous to surf without the sunlight, so instead he laid down on the surf board and looked at the starred sky, once again without no clouds, just him and the ocean in harmony....

He spent a few minutes more and then decide to go home, he lived close by, we could go walking to his house, the first thing he did when he arrived was to go to the bathtub, relaxing his muscles...

After that he grilled mackerel with salt, and watched tv,falling asleep in a instant, just waking up with the birds chirping, telling him to start his day, but he had the day off so he rest more, before he nedeed to get up....

But Makoto wasn't looking forward for this new day, he did everything slowly, hoping that something would change, so he went to the hawaiian C.I.A HQ , to take notice how he should procede...

But everything changed when he left the building, because there in his favorite coffee shop, was the person he was trying to avoid, but his body betraying him lead him straight to the dreaded place...

\- Haru-chan... - And when their eyes met blue and green melted with the mixed emotions that passed between them...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> A few things, i came up with a name for Haru's mother, i'm so sorry i don't if her name was revealed, and the same for Makoto's mother.  
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!  
> Please, please, let me know if you liked!  
> I would be very,very happy!
> 
> Then, without no more things to say, i wont bother more! hehe!  
> See ya in chapter two!
> 
> I'm out!
> 
> Aloha - Happy Hawaii


End file.
